Schokolade
|eva = }} is a CIA agent working closely with Scarecrow. Schokolade is a code name, meaning "chocolate" in , a reference to her love of food. Her real name was not diclosed. Appearance Schokolade is a fair-skinned woman with fair, chest-length, blonde hair and blue-coloured eyes. Her fringe usually falls over the right side of her face, obscuring her right eye. She has worn a variety of civilian outfits but typically favours a short-sleeved shirt and pants. She has also worn more formal attire when the situation warrants it. Personality Schokolade has an easygoing personality and is sympathetic to Koko Hekmatyar, which makes her both more amenable to working with her and open to being bribed. She likes to eat and has the habit of sampling the local foods whenever she is in a different country. Relationships Despite having to work with Scarecrow, who can be abrasive and insulting, she has gotten used to his put-downs and insults and largely ignores them. She quickly developed a friendly and open manner towards Koko despite the circumstances of their initial meeting, calling her "Koko-chan", and has been much more open to working with her than Scarecrow has. Despite this, she is still involved with gathering intelligence on Koko's movements and tries to keep her surveillance of Koko's Squad secret. Abilities .]] Espionage: Schokolade specialises in and has experience in planting and conducting surveillance, acting as Scarecrow's eyes in the field. After deciding to cooperate with Koko she helped her by providing intelligence on the situation between Country A and Country B as well as looking into the Tashinhai Consu for Valmet. Later she tailed Koko's Squad to Japan and the United States. Schokolade has been shown audio bugs in Scarecrow's office a couple of times. History Although her position is given as a CIA informant, Schokolade's influence, actions and access to CIA facilities suggest that she is indeed an actual agent. She is based in London. Plot African Golden Butterflies Arc After Scarecrow learned that Koko would be having dinner with Chan Guoming, he tasked Schokolade with bugging the room that they would be dining in. The two of them had dinner in the restaurant at the same time in order to eavesdrop on the conversation. While Schokolade enjoyed the meal, Scarecrow was unsatisfied with the initial arrangements and was more focused on what Chan and Koko were discussing, putting down Schokolade for not realising that they would be eating in the VIP room. This caused Schokolade to throw a noodle topping at his forehead while she defended her bugging of the room and countered that he was the asshole that everyone had said he would be. .]] Later in the meal she expressed concern to Scarecrow when Chan mentioned his dealings with Kasper Hekmatyar in Tajikistan. Scarecrow, however, saw this as just the tip of the iceberg as he wanted a more substantial admission from Chan. After Koko went to the women's room she was forced to follow her to see if she made any calls. Schokolade decided to use a stall herself, where she was found by Koko. Koko surprised her by both climbing into the stall as well as knowing who she was. She then told Schokolade to convey Scarecrow a message if she wanted to stay alive. Scarecrow was not happy at this development but when he claimed that Chan was more dangerous than Koko, Schokolade convinced him to cooperate with her despite his reluctance. After both Koko and Chan received word from their respective squads about what had happened when they confronted each other, Koko and Ugo took their leave. They were picked up outside the restaurant by a SuperHind Mk.V that Scarecrow had called in, unwittingly foiling an attempt by Chan to have all four of them shot by a sniper he had positioned on a nearby roof. Mondo Grosso Arc .]] After attending a meeting at the Country B embassy in London over a UAV deal, Koko and Jonah met Schokolade at Hyde Park. She gave Koko some intelligence about the situation between Country A and Country B. As Schokolade was about to leave with the excuse that Scarecrow disapproved of her spending too much time with Koko, Koko gave her a diamond to make sure that the United States did not pull out of the deal. Schokolade was unable to resist and decided to keep the diamond. As part of her multi-pronged strike against Amalia Torohovsky Koko had Schokolade go to Germany, where she received numerous dummy messages from Koko in an attempt to throw Amalia off before the real one went through. She then delivered some documents to Koko's contacts in the German military. After this was done she compared how easy this had been compared to the other day with the Spanish. She then eagerly went to get a dinner of sausages and beer. Dragon Shooter Arc .]] Schokolade was in Scarecrow's London office soldering something when Koko called him to propose that she hand over Dragan Nikolaevich to him in return for the $5 million bounty that had been placed on him. When he wondered how she had gotten his number Schokolade's positive reaction to learning that it was Koko tipped him off that she was the one responsible. After Scarecrow adamantly refused, Koko then called Schokolade and told her the same thing, with the latter eagerly accepting. Scarecrow was again forced to cooperate and arranged for the United States Navy to dispatch a Marine Special Operations Regiment to make the capture. He and Schokolade monitored the situation from a command centre. Ater Koko sent Dragan's coordinates over Schokolade brought them up, observing that Koko had made things easy for them by leaving Dragan on a hill. Hill of Doom Arc Serpent Looking Up to the Heavens .]] Scarecrow and Schokolade showed up at Märchen, causing Mokoena to chase the former while Schokolade tried to hand Karen Low a business card. They both followed Minami and Karen to the Solomon Islands to watch the launch of the 126th and final Hek-GG naval rocket, observing the launch from an island. Schokolade was amazed that Koko was able to pull off the launch and annoyed Scarecrow by suggesting that the islands were uninhabited. New World Arc The opening of the second of the second Märchen factory was surreptitiously observed by Schokolade, who stationed herself on a hill overlooking the factory armed with a equipped with a . She photographed the attendees at the opening and reported the event to Scarecrow, who was surprised at the news. He tried to get her to plant a bug on Jonah but she rejected the idea. After the call, Schokolade realised that the factory was in effect Minami's castle.Chapter 54 Scarecrow later joined her in South Africa and when he was called by George who agreed with his plan and told him to continue, she pointed out that he was being used, smirking while eating some steamed buns after he told her to shut up.Chapter 56 Schokolade later trailed Koko's Squad to Japan where she stopped at a park in Higashiōsaka to take a break. After complaining about being sent there during the summer despite the risks of being recognised, she vowed to go ahead as she told herself that she was good at what she did. She then proceeded to enjoy some and a cold Coke, causing some neighborhood children to remark on her behaviour. Back in London, Scarecrow got the sense that Schokolade was eating instead of workingChapter 58 . Warmonger Arc Shortly after Jonah was picked up by Kasper, he and his bodyguards encountered Scarecrow and Schokolade in South Africa. Schokolade was forced to look on in terror as Chiquita pinned Scarecrow down and held her knife to his neck while the latter stubbornly demanded to know what the siblings were up to. Century of Shame Arc Two years later, Schokolade was in Scarecrow's London office soldering a bug and suggested that they back off looking further into Kasper prior to Koko's activation of Jormungand. Scarecrow brushed off her misgivings and told her to continue. Anime and manga differences *When Schokolade is photographing the second Märchen factory she is farther away and the make of camera she is using is changed to "Cannon". When Scarecrow suggests that she could have bugged Jonah a visual is shown of her doing this. She also takes photos of the people outside the factory. Trivia *Schokolade placed 3rd in a character poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ References Category:Characters Category:CIA Category:Females